


A Gem-Studded Tribute to David Bowie

by ManlyMan



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cigarettes, Cosplay, F/F, polygems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wouldn't you know it, the Crystal Gems are David Bowie fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gem-Studded Tribute to David Bowie

**Author's Note:**

> Allow me to present:
> 
> The Fusion
> 
> Ammy Stardust
> 
> and The Thin White Pearl


End file.
